


Healer, Defender, Partner

by DesolateDreamer



Series: The Life of Tania Carter [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDreamer/pseuds/DesolateDreamer
Summary: Two years after leaving her humanity behind, Tania and Jasper rejoin their vampire family in Forks. Between family drama, nomad vampires and a pack of wolves, will Tania be able to find happiness in her new supernatural life with the relentless pain in her throat? Sequel to Protector, Future, Lover. Jasper/OC





	1. New Adventures

_Two years and almost forty-eight hundred miles later…_

A dozen tiny bubbles rose to the surface as I slid my fingers around the champagne glass. I sat at the end of the bar, on the seat closest to the wall, with my ankles wrapped around each other. At four in the morning, the airport bar was practically empty. Only a couple of the tables were occupied.

"What's a beautiful young woman like you doing in a place like this?" An American accent with a southern twang plucked me from my thoughts. I glanced up at the owner.

A young blonde man stood beside me, lowering a black fedora as he flashed me a cocky side smile.

Unable to resist, the corners of my mouth turned upwards. I turned my head away, back to the glass in front of me to recover myself. "My current occupation takes me all over," I answered with my London accent. "What about yourself, Mr…?"

"Hale." He paused. "Jasper." He took the empty seat next to me, holding out his hand and putting his fedora down in front of him.

I took my fingers from the glass, but instead of shaking my hand he lifted it upwards and pressed his soft lips to my skin. I didn't even bother trying to hide my smile.

When he let my hand go, he grinned. "I guess I could say the same, Ma'am."

I picked up the glass, my lips touching the rim as I tilted the champagne towards them. The sweet taste erupted into my mouth but I didn't swallow more than a drop, licking my lips after I set the glass back down. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to ignore the jerk of my tongue protesting.

Jasper watched me with sparkling amber eyes. "What are you celebrating?"

I slid one finger down a loose strand of hair in my face, pushing it away. "New adventures," I replied, "and the end of old ones."

The barman came over and looked towards Jasper, waiting for his order.

"I'll have whatever she's having," he told him, only briefly glancing at the barman before turning his attention back to me. "And where are these new adventures taking you?" he asked.

I caught his eyes, "I think you know it quite well."

"Oh, do I?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm off to America. Nowhere glamorous, though. Just a small town in Washington." I repositioned the glass in front of me as the barman placed a similar one in front of the man next to me.

Jasper leant towards me slightly, "It just so happens, I'm travelling that way."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh is that so, Mr. Hale?"

He nodded, "And I'd be more than willing," he grinned, "to offer myself as a guide. If you need one, of course."

"So kind of you," I adjusted my position, crossing my legs, "but I could hardly accept that kind of proposition from a stranger." I paused. "No matter how charming. Not to mention, I wouldn't know what to give you in return."

Jasper pursed his lips, "I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement, Ma'am."

A familiar tune echoed around the terminal before the overhead speaker came on, interrupting us. "The five ten flight VF6013 to Chicago is now boarding."

Jasper took my hand as I stepped down from the stool. I picked up my bag and he picked up the fedora and we smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I took his hand, grinning, "We shall."

As we walked out of the bar I looked up at him. Jasper winked at me.

"I'm sorry, but that hat is really something." I giggled.

He chuckled, "I can't believe Alice hasn't text yet."

"She probably has. My phone's off."

"So's mine," said Jasper, sliding his arm around my back to hold my waist and pulling me closer to his side.

As we approached the desk, he used his other hand to fish out the boarding passes from the inside of his black jacket along with our 'fake' passports. I watched as the woman opened them, her manicured nails catching the fluorescent light. The passports were genuine enough, except for some of the information inside them.

She handed them back without a second glance, looking over for whoever was next in the queue.

We sat in first class. Jasper's hand rested on my leg as we watched some crappy romantic comedy in the dark while the rest of the plane slept. When the blue outside the window slowly appeared and the pink orange swept across the sky, I leant right up close to the glass.

We passed by endless miniature cities, roads, forests, mountains. Another connecting flight later, it was dark again when we landed. And then it was another forty minutes getting through customs and collecting our luggage. Most of it had been shipped, so it was only one suitcase.

I hadn't spoken much the entire flight, keeping my lungs empty and holding my breath. My throat ached constantly, but it was manageable.

Wheeling the suitcase with his left hand, Jasper grabbed mine with his right. "It's only an hour's drive from here," he murmured.

I nodded, puling the strap of my bag up on my shoulder before it slid off.

Turning a corner, we were met with a small crowd of people greeting friends and family. A mother holding a child in her arms caught my eye before I picked out two sets of dark golden eyes behind the group of humans. Carlisle and Esme.

With a hand on my back now, Jasper guided me away from the loud incessant heart beats and out through the large glass doors. The cool night air caressed my cheeks and Esme wrapped her arms around me.

I took a breath at last, inhaling the smell of her perfume and conditioner. I closed my eyes as her soft curls stroked my face, hugging her back.

"We missed you, Tania," she spoke as we pulled apart.

"We missed you, too." I said.

She hugged Jasper and Carlisle smiled at us warmly. "I'm glad we're all together again."

Esme nodded, her big eyes meeting mine. "Your eyes." She reached up to move my hair away from my face. "They've changed now."

My smile faded a little, but not completely.

"Come on," Jasper interjected. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Hey! This fic is a sequel to another story I've written called _Protector, Future, Lover_. If you haven't read it already you can find it on my profile or on ff. net (same username), but you don't need to read it to understand this story as I will be mentioning all the things that happened. However, if you don't want spoilers to the first one, I suggest reading it first. **

**I hope you enjoy it & please leave me some feedback! **


	2. Strength

**Jasper**

Tania and I sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes and as soon as we got out of the parking lot Tania turned to me.

"Why are we on the wrong side?" She frowned.

"I think the more appropriate question," I replied, "is why do you  _Brits_  drive on the wrong side?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Sorry. I have been driving here longer, but I'm going to have to side with Tania."

I shook my head, "You've let me down, Pops."

Esme laughed, watching her husband. "They've hardly been back five minutes and if you keep this up one of them'll leave again."

"Esme!" he laughed.

"Don't worry," Tania smiled, "we won't be going anywhere for a while." She paused. "Except to the nearest forest as soon as possible." Tania reached up and put a hand on her throat, swallowing.

I placed my hand on her leg, stroking her jeans with my thumb, "We'll stop for something on the way, darlin'." I leant across the middle seat, lowering my voice and speaking softly to her, "I'm so proud of you."

She stared up at me with her dark amber eyes, the purple bruises underneath them darker than ever. Tania didn't smile or say anything, but I could feel her gratitude and love when she laid her smaller hand on top of mine. Considering the last two years, it was enough.

"You'll love it in Forks, Tania," Esme spoke. "There's a lot more space, views, and not too many humans."

"Good," she mumbled, going back to staring out the window. It was dark and the windows were tinted, though it was still easy to make out the trees.

"Everyone is so excited to see both of you," she continued. "The new adopted children of the Cullens seems to be the talk of the town."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course," I said, "At least it'll be good to stay in one place and not have to travel all the time."

Tania nodded.

"Where did you go?" asked Carlisle.

"Mostly Scotland." Tania answered.

I glanced at her, "There are less humans North."

Eventually we passed the sign welcoming us to the small town and followed the winding roads through the forest.

Carlisle pulled over and Tania practically bolted from the car.

"We'll see you at home," I said, opening the door.

"Alright," Esme smiled faintly, her eyes following Tania as my mate sprinted into the forest.

I tried to ease her worry and Carlisle's concern before shutting the door behind me.

Following her scent, I caught up with her soon enough. I slowed, keeping a steady distance between us as she effortlessly tore across the forest, leaping between rocks and over fallen trunks. Her shoulder length brown hair flicked back behind her and with barred teeth she descended straight across onto a deer.

I halted. Tania ripped the throat out of the animal, killing it within seconds. The smell of the blood washed over me, tightening my empty stomach and burning the back of my throat. I rooted my feet to the ground, holding my breath to keep myself under control.

A few moments later, Tania stood up. She wiped the blood from around her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she turned her head slightly to see me standing about twenty paces from her, and she started walking in the opposite direction.

I followed, keeping the distance between us. As I passed the carcass on the ground, I couldn't help but look at the remains. She'd all but taken the head off the deer. The ripped muscles lay in the dirt. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, except I could feel all of Tania's guilt and pain.

' _It's better than hunting humans and becoming a savage,'_ I had told her countless times. She never listened. Although it wasn't as if hunting animals was the true source of her unhappiness.

After four more animals (and a few of my own), Tania's eyes were the bright golden orange again, and the purple bruises were fading. Mine were probably looking quite similar.

I turned on my phone to check the time. As expected there were a dozen texts from Alice that made it buzz manically in my hand as soon as the signal kicked in. I smiled, scrolling down to the last one.

' _When are you coming back! We are all waiting for you!'_

I quickly typed a reply,  _'Soon, I promise.'_

Lifting my head back up, I realised where we were. "Tania!" I yelled to her.

She was just up ahead and slowed down to a halt on a large boulder, overlooking a small stream.

I ran up to her, pocketing my phone. "This is as far as we can go. We can't cross this line."

"Why?" she asked, eyeing the running water.

"The treaty that's in place. Between us and the wolves."

"Wolves?" she tilted her head, "Like full moon werewolves?"

I shook my head, "No. Shapeshifters. It's their nature to kill vampires. But as long as we don't cross the line onto their land or bite a human, they'll leave us alone."

Tania frowned, folding her arms. She was starting to feel anxious. "So basically, if I screw up I get us all killed?"

"You're not gunna screw up, darlin'." I told her, touching her arm, "Being a newborn is the hardest part. It's only going to get easier."

"Yeah, like when?" she scoffed, shrugging my hand away and continuing to walk.

My arm fell to my side and I exhaled at her rejection. I strode over so that we were walking side by side.

"I'm just so-," she mumbled, touching her neck. "All the time, Jas."

"I know."

She crossed her arms again, watching the ground beneath us. "I just want it to stop. For a little while. Does it ever go away?"

Tania looked up at me, expecting an answer. I couldn't give her one. Instead I placed a hand on her back and then pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't think I can do this forever," she whispered. Her voice was so quiet only a vampire could have heard it.

"Sure you can. You need to realise how strong you are." I held her tighter, easing some of her anxiety. I could feel her muscles relax into the embrace, her stiffness melting away. It was far easier and more effective to influence her emotions with physical contact.

We pulled out of the hug and I kept my arm around her, guiding us in the right direction. She snaked her arm around my back, snuggling up close to me.

"If you'd seen how I was, before I met Alice, I think you'd feel differently. Until fifty years ago I had no idea there was any other way than drinking human blood." I paused, "But it will be easier that you've never tasted it. And we're in this together."

She stayed silent for a moment before she murmured, "I love you."

I bent down slightly to kiss her. "I love you too," I told her. "More than you know."

"Then show me," Tania challenged.

So I did, releasing the love I felt towards her. Like doves from a cage.


	3. Indifferent

**Tania**

Our new home was extravagant.

Jasper and I made our way through the forest to a road that was almost hidden around clusters of trees. Light emitted from the wide glass windows of a huge house at the end of a driveway.

I had slowed down to admire it, but Jasper took my hand and gently pulled me forwards towards the steps. He opened the door for me and I stepped through. Distantly, I heard it click shut, as I had started taking in the various ornaments and furniture. Even in the entry way, an elaborately designed bench was in front of the window.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't help staring at it. No one was going to sit on it. What was the point? It looked expensive, yet it didn't even have a purpose other than to sit there looking pretty. Useless.

Jasper hovered behind me, as was his specialty these days. Before he could speak, a smaller mass smacked into me.

Without even seeing who it was, I could tell it was Alice. Her scent flung my mind back to two years ago when she wore the same expensive perfume as she locked her arms around me tightly outside the airport.

My new coven had joined the three of us when she gradually lowered her thin arms, beaming at me. "Welcome home." The dark red lipstick outlined her straight teeth, standing out against her pale skin.

I glanced around us, taking in all the faces, while Alice bounded over to Jasper to give him a hug.

"Hey, T." Emmett stood by the stairs, grinning at me.

I gave him a small wave. "Hi."

"We're glad you're here." Rosalie greeted me. She reached up a hand towards my hair, making me flinch away, instinctively. Rose gave me a small, knowing, smile and advanced again.

As she pulled her hand away I saw she was clutching a leaf between her finger and thumb, her nails perfectly painted a silvery pink.

"Did you both find enough to hunt?" Carlisle asked, stepping forwards, having been standing beside Esme near an archway.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"You'll find there's a  _lot_  more on the menu on this island." Emmett smirked.

I shrugged. "Only found deer so far."

"We will journey further outwards in a few days," Carlisle assured me.

Just then, Edward made his way down the stairs behind Emmett. As he descended, he looked straight into my eyes. Despite missing everyone, I hadn't missed the way he stared at me, like he was boring directly into my soul. And he might as well have been, with his gift.

Almost immediately I felt uncomfortable and shifted on my feet. I could sense Jasper behind me, hear him taking a step towards me. He was always on edge to be ready to put out a fire, to suffocate the flames, a collar around my neck.

I loved him. I was grateful for everything he did for me, and I knew I was incomplete without him. But sometimes fires should  _burn_.

"Jasper," Edward started.

 _Oh God_ , I thought,  _can't I keep my mind quiet for one minute, please no._

However, if anyone picked up on anything, it was subtle.

"Come on, I've got to show you something," said Edward, tilting his head slightly signalling for Jasper to follow him back upstairs.

Alice linked her arm with mine in a flash, giggling. "I have to show you the house!"

In a few minutes, she had taken me around all three stories. It was larger than their English residence, filled with many more paintings and decorations. I guessed they had accumulated so many things they kept different possessions in each place.

On the top floor, we lingered by a huge wooden cross next to Carlisle's office. It was in good condition apart from the rotting splinters around one side. I wanted to say something to Alice, to tell her my mother believed even though I didn't. My lips parted slightly. No sound came out. The air caught in my throat.

So I closed my mouth and we moved on.

We reached a closed door. "I hope you like it." Alice turned the silver handle with a wide smile.

Inside was another bedroom. A king-size silver framed bed covered in white and steel grey swirls took up less than a quarter of the room, the head against faint blue coloured walls. Two huge mirrors of an inbuilt wardrobe reflected Alice and I standing in the doorway.

I entered, running a finger across the edge of some half empty shelves on my way towards another open door that led to an en-suite.

"It's a bit different to how Jasper had it before," Alice exclaimed. "He'll love it."

I stepped back out of the bathroom, peeling my eyes away from a pile of Jasper's books on the long wooden desk.

" _I_  love it, Alice." I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She laughed, "I knew you would."

I let go of her, shaking my head. "Naturally."

"Here's the thing, though," Alice slid one of the doors of the wardrobe across, revealing empty hangers swinging on the rail inside. "It's totally empty!"

She then waved an arm around at the spaces on the shelves with wide eyes.

"Well, we're just going to have to sort it out."

"Exactly! Tomorrow." She nodded violently. "Tomorrow-" Alice paused, glancing at her watch, "-in a few hours, we are going to Seattle."

"Alright then," I agreed, knowing even if I hadn't wanted to go she would have found a way to force me into her car.

"We're going to find you some great outfits for school."

My smile dropped. "School?"

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry." Alice touched my shoulder, her eyes bright. "You should probably have a shower. Sorry, Tania, you kind of stink."

"Ouch," I replied. "Ok."

Of course, it wasn't just a shower. Like their last house, the Cullens didn't do modest. I stood under the powerful jets of hot water, steam sticking to all the black tiles and glass around me. It had about fifty different settings that I spent about ten minutes fiddling with to get what I wanted.

The water trickled down my hard, pale skin. It was hot, I knew that much. My skin could feel temperatures, yet I felt indifferent to the changes. If the shower had been set to cold it wouldn't have bothered me. So, I had set it to the highest. I should have been burning, melting, screaming.

I didn't do any of those things. Instead I leant back against the soaked tiles, closing my eyes.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Rosalie's car. Alice drove, humming along to a song on the radio. After my shower, I'd dressed in a simple long-sleeved shirt and some black trousers she'd lent me. Then we'd gone on her own personal tour of Forks, driving past all her 'key locations' including the hospital and the school.

"So, how're things?" she asked me, tapping along to the song on the steering wheel.

I scoffed, "like you don't know?"

"Humour me."

Sighing, I avoided eye contact by looking at the road ahead of us. "They're fine."

"Oh, come on." She elbowed my arm lightly. "Two years travelling around with Jasper. It must have been exciting."

I leant my head back in my seat. "Yeah, it was alright."

She raised a delicately shaped eyebrow, unconvinced.

"I don't know. I think I just missed you guys a lot," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Obviously! There's more to it than that though, Tania?"

I hesitated, taking a few moments to work out how to word everything I had felt since joining that life.

"Well," I tried to explain. "This is probably the most time we've been apart since you all left."

Alice didn't reply, listening to me speak, her eyes flickering between me and the road.

"He's very protective and always looking out for me to make sure I'm alright and don't suddenly snap and kill someone. But it's like, it's…" I trailed off, chewing my lip. "I don't know if half the things I've felt in the last two years is real?"

Alice furrowed her brow.

"Half the time I don't think he realises what he's doing. That he's got used to keeping me calm. Or maybe he's fed up of my negative emotions." I covered my face with my hands, muffling a groan, and then putting them down again to continue. "I mean I love him, so much, Alice. But I'd like him to maybe back off, just a little."

When I turned my face back to her, she was giving me a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright," she said. "He's probably just scared you might slip up. Jasper would never be able to forgive himself if that happened."

I knew Alice was right. There had been so many times I had imagined myself killing a human, swallowing the blood as my teeth tore their neck in half, the body going limp almost instantaneously. And then my shaking, red hands as I wailed, wishing to reverse a death that could not be undone.

"You know about his history with newborns," Alice carried on. "It sounds like he could give you more credit, though. Have you talked to him?"

"I tried to," I replied, "and he gave me some speech about how he doesn't want to leave me alone in case something happened."

Alice shook her head. "Yeah, sounds like him. Don't worry, Tania. There's all of us, now. Plus, you have me back. And if he doesn't come around, I'll knock some sense into that man."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

Even if the other Cullens didn't want to leave me on my own for too long, it still meant I could have some time without my feelings being manipulated or asked about. Their house was also isolated away from the rest of the humans in town. The only thing I would have to worry about was school. Shopping would be mostly fine since I'd just hunted.

"How about you? And Edward?" I asked her.

"Oh." She took a deep breath, a faint smile on her scarlet lips. "That didn't work out."

"What?" I stared at her. "Why? What happened?"

"Soon after we arrived," said Alice, "we decided it would be easier if we didn't stay together. Neither of us sort of felt that way."

I wasn't sure what to say apart from, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she responded. "We were bored, and," Alice paused, "I'd rather wait. For my real mate."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hadn't hinted at all. She must have lied in every phone call and text since then.

"I knew you'd worry about me, and Jas can only handle so much."

She faced the road again. A line on her forehead and absence of a smile told me she was not ok.

I touched her arm.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Really."

Alice put her hand over mine, anyway, and turned up the radio, bass vibrating though the seats.


	4. Suffocating

**Jasper**

Following Edward up the stairs, I knew something was off. While my powers couldn't tell me if someone was lying, I had managed to work through the sea of feelings constantly washing at the shore of my mind.

At first, it had taken years to pick out the debris floating on the water. Deciphering the individual emotions in more complex dives. To know who was happy or angry had been too easy. It was the more intricate moods like insecurity or deceit that had taken more time and practice to discern.

That, and of course, remembering the way Edward's left eyebrow twitched ever so slightly whenever he was trying to hide something.

Wordlessly, I followed him through to his room where he opened one of the giant windows.

"What is it that you have to show me?" I questioned, folding my arms, waiting for him to explain the real reason he'd dragged me up there.

"Over here," Edward replied quietly.

He jumped out the window.

I blinked heavily, lowered my arms, and walked over to the glass.

Enclosed by tall trees, Esme's garden stretched out below me. Edward ran across the damp green lawn. What could I do but follow?

I leapt down. "Where are we going?" I pressed, impatiently, wondering what he was doing and for what reason.

He didn't reply. My brother finally stopped inside the tree line and just by the stream. The sounds of Tania and the rest of my family faded out and I raised my eyebrow. He had taken me out of hearing distance from the rest of the house so he could talk to me.

"It's true. I can't hide anything from you, Jasper." Edward gave me a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I got straight to it. Edward hadn't wasted time. "What's happened?"

"I wanted to warn you. Since you'll find out soon enough." He turned away and then frowning, glanced back towards me, the hesitation and weariness reflecting in his dark golden eyes.

He sighed, "Alice and I broke up."

 _What_. My head filled with questions. I didn't know what to say, though knowing he would be picking up on all of them.  _Why? When?_

Edward cracked a dim crooked smile at all my questions. "We decided when we moved back to Forks. We're just not," he stopped, searching for the right words, "meant to be."

 _I'm sorry_ , I thought. Some dread rose inside me. "Is it going to be awkward?" As much as I felt bad for them, finding my way into a house with more negative emotions would not be something to look forward to. I could only hope Edward wouldn't take offence.

But he shook his head, amused. "It was at first. We're fine now. Esme took it the worst."

I didn't doubt that. Apparently, Esme had been waiting for Edward to find someone ever since she'd joined the coven, and for Alice, too.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you. Alice insisted to wait until you both returned. Considering…" he trailed off.

I nodded slowly. "I understand," I told him.  _It hasn't exactly been easy_ , I thought.

My mind distantly flicked back to a particularly painful image of Tania sitting cross legged on a hotel bed covering her face with her hands. Discarded next to her lay a magazine, opened on a double page spread entitled ' _I just want my daughter to come home_ '. Next to it, a picture of her distressed, tearful mother, clutching a tissue.

"Jasper," Edward pulled me back to reality. My eyes flickered to him. "I heard her thoughts. You are, in Tania's words," he hesitated, "suffocating her."

My jaw stiffened. Was he really doing this? Lecturing me on my love life? On a newborn, no less?

"I know," he said quickly, "I don't have a right to say anything, and it's none of my business. But if we're all going to be in the same house - as it's easier for you to not be around unpleasant emotions all the time – it's easier for me not to be listening to it all."

"If  _anything_  ever happened-," I cut him off with a growl.

He interrupted me, "you're both not on your own anymore. We are all responsible now, not just you."

My brother had a point. Still, I hated the idea of her attacking someone and having to deal with the guilt from both of us. Her, ending a life, and myself for not stepping in when I could have.

I was eager to adjust back to being with the rest of our coven, or being closer to the humans again. However, Tania's enhanced newborn senses were wearing off.

"Alright," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I did want the space. There had been times when being around Tania was like the waves were crashing against rocks, jutting out of the sea in a jagged line.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with my siblings, apart from Alice. After assuring me everything would be fine, she'd taken Tania on a trip to Seattle. Carlisle had to work, though Esme had joined the four of us, too.

The rain was heavy, not taking long to soak all of us as we sprinted through the mountains, covering ground as fast as the water droplets fell. There had been no sunrise under the thick grey clouds.

Racing past me, Emmett shoved me aside into a tree, howling with laughter when part of the trunk splintered and ripped my shirt. I grinned at him, running behind him to catch up. I slid across the ground towards him, catching his legs. He fell to the ground, dirt and mud flying up everywhere.

Some of it hit Rosalie and she glared at us as we rolled on the ground laughing. Picking up a fallen trunk, she threw it at me. I caught it and threw it back towards her, before Emmett stood up and it smacked into him, splitting in half across his muscular body. He lost his balance, falling back down into the mud and getting even more dirty.

Esme's laughter chimed through the air as she watched us. "I'm going to have to hose them down when we get back," she joked to Edward who was standing dangerously close to us.

Suddenly Emmett was staring at Edward, grinning. One second his hands were in the mud, the next, Edward was being pulled down towards the ground with us, his shirt clinging to his skin and covered in dirt. Emmett had him in a headlock, but Edward managed to flip him over and then advanced towards me.

I dodged, jumping up and grabbing a branch to climb up onto. Esme caught my eyes, her warm delight spreading towards me.

Edward took a swipe at Emmett, who swerved out of the way. I interrupted both of them, leaping down from the tree and sending them both onto their backs.

"God damn," Emmett tried to get up, but I'd pinned them both to the ground.

I smirked down at them.

"We let you win," chuckled Edward.

* * *

Esme did end up hosing us down.

The rain had done most of the work for her. Some of the mud had washed away, still leaving behind twigs and leaves.

She'd grabbed some towels through the window of one of the bathrooms so we wouldn't drip water everywhere. I still entered through the window of the main bathroom to take a quick shower and change into some dry clothes I'd left there earlier. I had only taken them from the suitcase Tania and I bought back from England so I hadn't even seen our room yet.

As I climbed the stairs to the top floor, I could hear some heavy rock music playing from down the hallway. Approaching my door, which looked the same as it did last time we were in Forks, my hand stopped on the door handle.

My stomach muscles tightened. I felt – nervous. Would she be unhappy to see me? Should I give her more time? On the other side of the door I could sense her restlessness, her lack of energy, her misery and pain.

I swallowed, pressing down the handle and opening the door.

She was sitting on the swivel stool at the desk. The music had been coming from some black and silver headphones that were plugged into a new laptop. Tania didn't look up as I entered. Her fingers were hovering over the touchpad while her eyes were shut, head nodding in time to the heavy beats in the song.

Eyes gliding over the bed covered in brightly coloured shopping bags, I took a few steps into the room. I walked up behind Tania. Despite not saying anything or opening her eyes, she knew I was there as I felt her tension, her shoulders stiffen. She even stopped moving her head, her whole body still.

I leant over her, my chest touching her back as I reached a hand forward to the touchpad. She let me, placing her hand onto her lap and leaning back slightly for the contact. Scrolling down, I clicked on a calmer song with a slower rhythm.

I turned my face to look at her, and saw her peeking at me from the corner of her eyes. I unplugged the headphones and placed them down on the desk beside a large stack of CDs. She relaxed upon hearing the song, the first verse starting.

I swivelled the stool around, taking Tania's hands and she complied with me as I lifted her to her feet. We swayed to the music. I did most of the work, leading her through the gentle piano music of the song, spinning her around slowly.

Before stepping back towards me, she tilted her head up to meet my eyes for the first time that evening.

We ended up both blurting out, "I need some time."

She hummed, amused, putting her arms around my neck. I waited for her to talk first.

"You keep telling me how strong I am, Jasper, and then you don't let me be."

I frowned, my hands touching the soft fabric on her waist.

"Can you let me feel something real?" she asked, then chewing her lip, no doubt worried for my reaction.

"Your feelings are real," I tried to tell her.

Tania exhaled, raising her eyebrows. She didn't believe me.

"Most of them," I mumbled.

She moved closer to me, resting her cheek against my shoulder. "I know it must be awful feeling what I feel all the time, and I'm sorry you have to put up with all my shit-,"

I stopped, touching her cheek so she would look at me. "Tania, no. I love feeling your emotions and putting up with your shit." She smiled at that, though continued to watch my face, questioningly.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel this way. I'm just so scared something will happen. And it would be my fault."

She moved her hands across my shoulders, touching my skin around the collar of my shirt. "Why do you think that? It would never be your fault, Jas."

I didn't reply, breaking eye contact.

"Besides, I haven't killed anyone in two years. Don't you think I've earnt some responsibility?"

I met her eyes again, breathing in her scent now that she was so close to me. "You know even I can't handle it sometimes," I murmured.

"Then we're in this together?" she asked. "Aren't we?"

I nodded once and she crushed her lips to mine. I pressed myself against her, my hand running down her back as hers slid up my neck into my hair. We kissed for a long time, the music still blaring from the laptop going into a third, fourth, fifth song.

Eventually we pulled apart. I licked my lips, turning my attention towards the bed.

She followed my gaze and giggled upon seeing the mountain of shopping bags still there.

"Tania," I smiled. "How much did you and Alice  _buy_? Was there even anything left in Seattle?"

She walked over to the bed and picked up a shiny black bag. "Well I had to get new clothes, didn't I? And stuff for school, tomorrow." Tania extracted a midnight blue and black backpack, some notebooks, pens.

Once she'd cleared a space on the bed, I sat down and watched as she found homes for all her new possessions. The bookcase filled up easily with all her favourite titles and CDs. We talked about our day whilst she hung up all the clothes she had acquired.

I didn't have much stuff. My books had been moved from one of the boxes in the wardrobe that now lined the shelves. Everything else had been left untouched in the storage boxes. I took one of them out and opened it on the bed. Tania came and sat next to me. I picked up the album resting on top of some folded up, yellowed, time worn clothes. The smell of dust hit my nose.

Inside the album were old photographs, letters, and memorabilia from my past. Carefully, Tania turned the pages, a sense of wonder in her eyes and then sadness.

"I wish I could've kept something," she closed the book, passing it back to me.

The fire her creator had caused destroyed almost all her material possessions. I remembered how after she tried to rebuild her life it had all been taken away again when she turned. There had been no way of retrieving anything from her mother's house without risk.

I placed it back in the box before touching her shoulder, allowing her emotions to float as they were, trying to stay true to my word.

"It's already getting harder to remember some of it," Tania spoke, in reference to her human life.

It's how it was for us. Human recollections faded, always more hazy than our vampire lives. Perhaps it was the fragility of human memory, or the fact our senses were a hundred times less vivid before. Eventually, names, friends and families faces evaporated into a colourless blur.

"Maybe writing it down will help," I suggested, rubbing her back.

She thought for a moment and smiled. It was faint, but genuine, and it reached her eyes. "Yeah," said Tania. "I think I will."

"Plus," I pointed out, placing the box on the floor and sliding closer to her. "We have to make some new memories."

* * *

**Another update so quickly and it's 2400 words! I hope you guys liked it. Just a couple of things I wanted to mention: In my old fic Alice and Edward had got together part way through (I must have felt guilty for them not having anyone as Bella wasn't going to be in the story at all and I didn't know I would be writing a sequel), but a serious relationship was not implied. In case anyone didn't know I'm British, so I am using English spellings and words. However for Jasper's point of view I am trying to use Americanisms to make it sound more like his voice, though I will still use British spellings for both perspectives.**

**Thanks for reading! & I love feedback ;)**


	5. Dibs

**Tania**

School was terrible.

I knew it would be, as I attempted to pass the time before my first day by reading on the sofa. Emmett was playing some first-person shooter video game as he sat close by on one of the armchairs.

I could barely focus on the words, reading a page and then realising I had no idea what I'd just read. Then while repeating that several times, I kept glancing at the TV.

"Just switch to your secondary weapon. It's faster than reloading," I told him, keeping my eyes on the page and smirking when I heard him huff.

"Have you even played this game?" he growled.

"I don't need to," I replied. "They're all the same."

Emmett threw the controller at me. Without looking, I stuck my hand up and caught it. "Fine, T. Five headshots. Go."

I narrowed my eyes and put the book down, crossing my legs on the sofa. I gripped the plastic tightly, but not enough to break the controller. It had been a while since I'd played anything. Jasper and I had been travelling light. There were a few hotel stays, but there wasn't much point in buying a console to play on for a couple of hours only to get rid of it. Plus, that would have involved being around humans.

I tried to concentrate, ignoring Emmett's laughter as I opened up the settings screen to memorise the controls. I closed the menu, reloading in a dark alley of an abandoned street. Pushing forwards, I managed to get my first headshot on an NPC thug. Blood splattered across the screen.

After the forth headshot, Emmett was shaking his head, "No way are you going to get the next one."

I kept my mouth shut, ready to prove him wrong as another thug came up from behind my character and started stabbing. Spinning the camera around, I shot him in the stomach and then stabbed him in the neck.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" Emmett yelled, punching the air and grinning.

My lips in a tight line, I chucked the controller onto the sofa cushion next to me. "I have to get ready for school." I shot him a glare.

His smile faltered. "We don't have to leave for hours, yet?"

But I was already stomping up the stairs, not daring to touch the banister in case I damaged it, curling my hands into fists. I decided I really had to break something, so I jumped out the window on the landing of the second floor.

Behind the house, I made my way past the tree line to the nearest boulder and punched it hard.

The rock crumbled as my fist collided with stone. It was enough force that would've completely shattered all the bones in my hand had I been human. Feeling my nerves start to calm down, I punched the rock a second time, cracking it in two.

I took some deep breaths, placing both palms against one side and then placing my forehead against the cold rock for a few minutes.

It was just a bloody game.  _Is this how today's going to go?_  I thought, sighing.

Back inside, the hangers scraped across the metal bar in the wardrobe as I tried to decide what to wear. There were still a few hours left before we had to leave, but getting prepared seemed to stop the dread rising so much in my stomach.

In the end, I pulled on some black trousers, long-sleeved top with a cute butterfly design printed on it, complete with a hoodie. Even though there didn't seem to be any sunrises in Forks, it was light outside so I walked downstairs into the empty kitchen.

I switched on the kettle and opened a sealed box of teabags praying no one would enter the kitchen. Or at least, I hoped they wouldn't ask me what I was doing. It had become some sort of ritual that always seemed to help me relax, to help me feel  _normal_.

I lifted the hot mug to my lips. The steam wafted up to my nose. I closed my eyes, inhaling the fumes of a drink I hadn't quite had enough of in my past life. Behind my eyelids I could see her. My mother, in our old kitchen before we moved to the city, before vampires and the supernatural existed. I remembered her and I with our special mugs as we sat at the kitchen table watching our tiny TV in the corner.

But she wasn't gone. I could imagine her five thousand miles away with her own cup of tea, her hazel eyes probably tired and a distant smile at one of the stupid reality TV shows we indulged in. That's not how I was able to see her, though, for I only recalled her genuine happiness. Apart from that picture from the magazine I'd kept, hidden at the bottom of my backpack.

"T, I'm sorry about-," Emmett's voice as he entered the kitchen made my eyes snap open.

Instantly, I held the mug over the sink. Hot tea splashed down the drain.

He gave me a curious and amused look. "What were you-?"

"Nothing!" I ran the tap, washing away the brown liquid left behind and rinsing out the cup.

Before he could continue interrogating me, I placed the mug down onto the draining board and stepped over to him. "I'm sorry, too. I'm a bit of a sore loser." I tried to smile. From his expression I knew he could see right through me.

I expected him to repeat his question. Maybe he would tell me I'm crazy, that it was about time I got over it and embraced this life.

He simply patted my arm. "You just need some practice. And then a rematch."

I exhaled in relief and nodded, going to leave.

Emmett called out behind me, "By the way."

I turned, my eyes slightly wider than normal.

"I am going to re-challenge you for that crown, Mario Kart Queen."

"You're on." I laughed.

A few hours later I was lying on the bed, my headphones on so loud the music drained out the rest of the noises in the house. I closed my eyes, letting the beat do it's job to keep me calm. I hoped to keep my emotions in check. That way my soulmate might actually trust me. As much as I listened, the dread still settled below the surface.

I felt a hand on my arm and I opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling softly down at me. I turned the volume down.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I stood up from the bed and picked up my backpack from the floor, already packed with everything I needed.

I slid on an elegant black waterproof jacket Alice and I had bought in Seattle and followed Jasper down the stairs to the garage. There were so many of us we needed two cars. Emmett rode with Rosalie in her red convertible with Alice in the back. Jasper and I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo.

"Don't be nervous," Jasper said to me, as Edward drove through the town towards the high school. "You'll do fine."

I wanted to tell him I wasn't  _that_  worried about hurting anyone, just the fact I had no idea what was in store for me at an American high school. My mind was swimming with questions ranging from 'what do I need to know for the lessons?' to 'will all the kids hate me?'. Except I couldn't quite find my voice so I just nodded and looked out the window, giving Jasper's hand a squeeze and concentrating on the songs.

Edward stopped the car after only a few minutes. We had arrived.

I switched the music off and put the headphones into my bag.

"The high school's small," Edward looked at me over his shoulder, "So at least one of us will probably be in all of your classes, Tania."

I swallowed, forcing myself to speak. "Am I supposed to keep my distance from all the humans? Surely, they'll know I'm different."

Jasper put a hand on my knee. "They will, just like you did. They won't know why."

Almost every part of me wanted to stay in the car. So badly, did I want to not go back to school, for Edward to just drive us somewhere else and never stop while I listen to my playlist and watch the world fly past. I knew it couldn't be that way. My coven had done so much for me and for them to keep their semi-permanent place in Forks, I had to do my part to fit in. I owed them that much.

So I got out of the car and walked hand in hand with Jasper to the office, keeping my eyes forward, ignoring the stares from the other students.

Without my music, though, I still heard their whispers.

" _More_ Cullens?" "They're holding hands. They must be together, too." "Where do these kids come from?" "How are they all so hot?"

Jasper squeezed my hand, comfortingly. Two minutes and I was already sick of school.

Inside the building, the lady at the desk handed us our schedules. I studied mine, cringing at some of the classes on the piece of paper. Gym? Biology? Algebra? I looked up at Jasper, who frowned upon seeing my dismay.

I grabbed his schedule, grimacing as I peered down the list of his subjects. None of them matched mine.

"I know what we talked about yesterday, but isn't there any way I can be in the same classes as you?" I whispered to him, so that the lady at the desk wouldn't hear me.

Jasper took his schedule back, "It's ok, darlin'. Like Edward said, it's unlikely you'll be alone. Let's see what everyone else has."

"Ok," I agreed, and we started walking back to the others.

By the time we had returned, there were even more students in the car park. Despite there not being as many as there were in England, there were still a lot of humans in one place. At least when Alice and I had been in Seattle, we had the option to leave when it got too much. Here, people would notice my absence.

Alice touched my arm, smiling. "Tania, we have Gym and English together. And you have Art with Rosalie."

"Algebra?" I questioned.

Silence. My stomach did a flip as Edward and Jasper exchanged concerned looks. They were having a secret conversation, I knew.

"It's fine," I mumbled in a small voice.

The bell rang.

It wasn't fine.

"I'll see you at lunch, ok, Tania?" Jasper gave me a peck on the lips, stroking my hair. I watched him walk away towards one of the buildings.

Alice linked her arm with mine, "This is going to be fun," she giggled.

The first lesson was actually not bad.

Alice took a seat beside me near the back of the classroom. Emmett sat behind us. When the teacher came in, she introduced me to the class and then got straight on with it, thankfully. All through the hour I tried to focus on what she was saying, making notes about Jane Austen. I glanced across the room and I noticed a guy peeking at me and then writing a note. When he lifted the slip of paper to pass to his friend I saw what was written.  _Dibs._

I shot him a glare. His eyes widened. He sat back in his seat, uncomfortably, face forwards. The boy didn't dare look back at me for the rest of the lesson. Alice, shaking next to me, had to put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

The remainder of the day didn't go so well.

After a stressful hour of trying to keep my strength and speed under control during volleyball (something I'd never played before but was decent at, thanks to vampire reflexes), I sketched the ugliest and out of shape bowl of fruit in the world.

I greedily welcomed Jasper's arms in the canteen. Cafeteria. Whatever.

"How's your day going?" he asked, hugging me tightly.

"Ok," I lied, burying my face in his smooth shirt. "You?"

"Better now."

I breathed in deeply, Jasper's scent filling my lungs and chasing away the aching in my throat. Once we pulled out of the hug, however, I automatically continued breathing and the aching came back.

We kept close to each other throughout lunch. I moved the food around my plate, feeling the eyes of the other students on me. No one had really had the chance to approach me, yet, since I'd been with the Cullens for the first half of the day. I knew it wouldn't stay that way. I'd have to talk to someone eventually.

My thoughts were confirmed when my Biology teacher had decided I was to sit next to a girl called Angela.

She was friendly enough as she waved at me so I knew where to sit down. "Hi, I'm Angela."

She held out a hand but I didn't take it, suddenly hyper aware of my cold skin. I pulled my sleeves down, hoping she'd think I was just insecure. I gave her a small smile before I took my seat on the stool. "Hi, I'm Tania."

Angela didn't seem to think anything of it as she moved her hand to push up her glasses instead, still smiling at me. "How do you like Forks so far?"

I shrugged, trying to swallow away the small flames. "It's small."

Angela laughed. "Where are you from?"

"England." I replied.

She tilted her head, her smile fading a bit. Clearly, she wanted to know what happened and why I was living in Washington. I had heard her listening to Jessica and Lauren gossiping over lunch. Though I'd also heard her trying, in the nicest way possible, to get them to mind their own business.

"Carlisle and Esme are my godparents," I explained, glancing at the back of Edward's bronze hair before turning back to Angela. "My mother," I paused, choosing my words carefully, "can't take care of me anymore. So here I am."

Edward didn't look around, but I saw the phone in his hand under the desk immediately as he sent a text to Carlisle. It had been agreed that the story was my mother had died. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

The lesson went slowly. I leant on my hand, my elbow on the desk, listening to the teacher rattle on about stuff I'd never heard of.

About halfway through, Mr. Mason set everyone to a task and he came over to Angela and I at our desk. "Are you keeping up?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I haven't been in a science lesson since GCSEs." I told him. And then at his silent confusion, I said, "Basically ninth grade."

He nodded, "Don't worry, we'll catch you right up. Angela can help you, right Angela?"

She grinned, opening her text book between us.

But even with Angela's help, some of it was still confusing. At the end of the lesson, Mr. Mason handed me a text book and a list of websites and other books to look at. I thanked him and met a glowering Edward just outside the classroom.

"Why did you say that to Angela?" he interrogated, blocking my path.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't lie." I told him, stepping to the side to move past.

"Well, learn," he hissed. "We can't all have different stories about you."

I walked away, not wanting to be around him any longer. There was only one lesson left and then I'd have to deal with him after.

It was the worst lesson ever.

As soon as I walked through the door, I noticed the only available seat was next to the boy from English. When he saw me coming towards him he paled, sinking into the blue plastic chair.

"H-hi," he stammered, keeping his head down over his books.

"Hi," I mumbled.

We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the lesson. The teacher, a firm woman who didn't look like she'd take shit from anyone, started calling people up to solve equations on the board.

Luckily, she didn't pick me, allowing me to spend the next forty-five minutes staring at numbers, letters, and lines all mixed together on the page and not understanding anything.

Towards the end of the lesson, she started picking on people again and I kept my head down in my book, avoiding eye contact with her at all costs.

It didn't work.

"Tania, maybe you can answer this one."

I frowned, my head slowly moving upwards. Twenty pairs of eyes were on me.

"What's x?" she asked, her brow softening slightly, her eyes hopeful.

My lips parted and I glanced at the board. It was a mess of numbers and symbols. There was not enough time, even with my extra speed. Someone behind me sniggered. "I don't know." I mumbled.

"Come on," she went through what was there, trying to help me get to the answer. She moved her hand in a circle, "So x is…?"

I sat there in silence.

The boy next to me cleared his throat. "It's twelve."

She sighed, folding her arms, "Did I ask you, Mike?"

"Somebody had to answer." He shot me a glance, a cocky grin on his face.

I didn't look at him, not even to glare to put him in his place.

The bell rung. I rushed out of the room, and marched over to Edwards car without even looking at the others, putting my headphones on and turning the volume all the way up.

I knew Edward and Jasper were arguing in the car, but I kept my eyes directed to the glass. The light rain drops raced each other down the window. Finally, as we slowed near to the house, I turned off the music and slid my headphones off so they hung around my neck.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I apologised. "I just couldn't say she was dead."

"It's ok, Tania," Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. He turned his head towards the front. "Edward, we can say she's-," he lowered his voice slightly in respect, "in a coma or something."

Edward growled.

Jasper disregarded the noise Edward made, raising his voice back up with authority, "What exactly did you say in Biology?" he asked me.

"I said 'My mother can't take care of me anymore.'" I quoted.

He shook his head, "What the hell? That's nothing. Edward, you completely overreacted."

"It implies she's still alive!" Edward stopped the car and got out. He slammed the door.

Jasper and I exited as well.

"Hardly." Jasper snapped at his brother. "Tania didn't exactly announce her mother is alive and well.

"What is going on?" Rosalie interrupted the argument, having just pulled up behind us in the garage.

"Oh nothing, just Tania contradicting her story by telling everyone at school her mother is still alive." Edward spluttered, sarcastically.

"What?" Rosalie looked at me, confused.

Alice rolled her eyes, shutting the car door. "Oh, Edward, shut up."

"There's nothing to worry about. He is overreacting." Jasper exclaimed.

"I told Angela in biology my mother is unable to look after me anymore." I spoke. "Apparently, that's implying she's still alive."

"It is," said Rosalie, "But that's pretty vague."

"I think it's fine." Alice came over to stand next to me. "More importantly, today has been a huge step. Going to school, and maybe even making a friend." She smiled, encouragingly.

I returned the smile to her, grateful.

"I agree with Alice," Emmett added.

"I just think you could have been clearer," said Edward. "It's important for everyone."

"I know," I told him, "And I apologise."

"Saying sorry can't erase what you said. We're lucky. This time."

Jasper shook his head, "Are you done?"

Edward gave him one last hard look and stormed away.

At the top of the stairs that led down to the garage, Esme saw us and stood up from the sofa where she'd been reading.

"How was school?" she asked, smiling warmly at me.

 _Awful,_ I wanted to tell her. Her smile made me want to give her every detail about how the whispers about the Cullens followed me all throughout the halls, how my throat ached whenever I took a breath, how I was humiliated in algebra and never wanted to go back, and how part of me wished I could be human again.

"Fine," I mumbled.

In the dining room, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I all sat around the table doing our homework. It took Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all of ten minutes, leaving Jasper and I alone.

I could tell Jasper was finished, already. He twirled his pen, leaning back on the back legs of his chair.

I stared at the foreign language of algebra, not even having done one question.

Jasper lowered his chair back down, reaching out a hand and resting it on my wrist. "I love you," he said.

I didn't look up from the book. "Love you."

"Do you need help?" he asked, giving me his charming side smile. "I can tutor you, if you want."

 _So much for less time with each other_ , I thought bitterly. I did want his help, I just felt like an idiot for not understanding it. I didn't want to do algebra in the first place and it wouldn't even be the last time. The Cullens had been doing school over and over. I'd be doing math with them. Forever. Frozen in classrooms. Rotten vegetables in the back of the freezer everyone forgot about and threw away upon discovery.

Jasper sighed, taking away his hand and leaning back in his chair. I realised I hadn't said anything, or even looked up.

And then he spoke, "Will  _anything_  make you happy?"

I peeled my eyes away from the book and stared at him.

He opened his mouth quickly, "I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean it."

"I know," I whispered.

My hands moved automatically. I was putting away my books into my backpack and pulling my coat on.

"Tania," Jasper stood up, trying to take my hand. I pulled my hand back, focusing on putting my things away, unable to look at him.

"Tania, please. Where are you going?" he tried to follow me through the house to the front door.

"I have to be on my own for a while." I muttered, taking the headphones out of my bag.

He seemed to accept that because he didn't follow me. I closed the front door and put my headphones on, walking briskly at human pace.

Heavy beats flowed through my ear drums. I turned up the volume to the max, loud enough to do some real damage to a human.

I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of there. After a few hours of walking, the rain had stopped, however it was getting dark. I'd made my way through town and trees enclosed the road on both sides.

Part of me was surprised Jasper hadn't come looking for me, the other was glad he'd let me go. My phone buzzed in my bag several times and stopped. I kept walking, letting the music consume me.

The whole walk, my hands had been curled into fists like I was wishing hard. Perhaps wishing I could walk and listen to the heavy drumming and electric guitar forever. That I wouldn't have to go back to school and face Jasper and the rest of the coven. That I could fly home again.

A pair of headlights cut through the darkness. The air caught in my throat. I knew the car that raced past me and stopped just ahead. It was Carlisle's black Mercedes.

I didn't know if I was glad or even more upset someone had come to get me. There wasn't time to decide, as Carlisle and Esme got out.

I stopped walking, biting my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I muted my headphones, pulling them down around my neck.

"I-," I started to speak, "I'm sorry. I needed to go for a walk. I'll come back, now." My fists had uncurled and I had to press my right thumb into my left palm to stop my hands from shaking.

They stood in front of me, the light from the car behind them though their concerned faces were clear.

"Carlisle, about earlier-," my voice started to crack.

"It's nothing to worry about," he assured me.

"Tania," Esme softly touched my arm, her bright amber eyes gazing into mine. "What's wrong?"

I choked out a sob. In an instant she had enveloped me in her arms. My face screwed up against her shoulder. Some strangled crying came out of my mouth as I let up the air that had been stuck in my throat. It was such a horrible sound, I would have been embarrassed in another situation.

Esme didn't seem to care, holding me tighter. I could feel another hand on my back, which must have been Carlisle's.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Don't you  _ever_  apologise for being emotional." Esme scolded gently, stroking my hair.

"I-I just miss her so much. My mother. And I can't pretend she's dead. I should be with her. I should be spending time with her before she-," I cut off, my chin resting on Esme's shoulder. "It's impossible, I know. It really hurts."

I stepped back, out of the hug. Though Esme kept her hand on my arm, and Carlisle rubbed my back as they both listened.

"And school isn't fine," I told Esme. "I'm awful at every subject and I was humiliated in algebra in front of the class because I didn't know the answer. Some boy tried to claim 'dibs' on me and now he thinks I'm an idiot along with a bunch of others. Oh, and this morning I beat up a boulder because I only got four out of five headshots in a stupid video game."

Even though, she probably didn't understand some of what I'd said, Esme pulled me towards her again for another hug. I appreciatively hugged her back especially glad since what I wanted to say then, I could never have said to their faces.

"I am so thankful for everything you've all done for me. Honestly, I am. I love all of you. I wish there was a way I could repay you, but I-," I hesitated. "There's a part of me that just wishes I was human again."

It was then that Carlisle wrapped his arms around both of us. "I know," he murmured.

We all stood there on the side of the road in the dim light for a few minutes, hugging. Standing between the two of them I could still feel the pain inside me, but I also felt so loved at the same time.

"We thought this would happen," Esme smiled sadly as we ended the hug.

"And we want you to know," Carlisle spoke, his hand on my shoulder, "you're not alone."

"This transition was always going to be difficult, but we can help make it a bit easier for you. If school is too much, you don't have to go."

I frowned, "What about trying to fit in-?"

Esme looked to Carlisle. "There's always another way," she said.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"It's something to think about," said Carlisle.

I nodded. "Thank you. Both of you." I glanced at each of them.

"We just want you to be happy," Esme exclaimed.

The three of us walked towards the car. When I thought about it I realised I had been near over a hundred humans that day, and I hadn't imagined killing any of them.

* * *

**It's been over a week since I last updated, I think. But 4,670 words! I'm pretty sure that's double last chapters word count. They're getting longer!**

**I'd love some comments! Even if you only have a few words, it would be great to read them for motivation to continue :)**


	6. String

**Jasper**

After a while, the rain let up. I had been leaning on the hand rail on the balcony outside the back door, staring into the darkness between the pine trees and listening to the rainfall. That moment a few hours before kept playing in my head. The more I recalled it, the harder I stared. Why had I said it? Why couldn't I have just thought it? Even then, it was still horrible. At least it wouldn't have meant Tania taking off.

I'd really messed up.

I grabbed my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and opened her message thread. The last two messages sent were simply me telling her I loved her and Tania replying that she loved me too. My thumb hovered over the call icon, but I changed my mind, sliding the phone away with a heavy sigh.

The back door opened. I didn't look up, though there were light steps. Alice hopped over the rail and sat balanced on it a couple of feet from me.

"Esme and Carlisle have gone to get her," she exclaimed.

I ran a hand through my hair, cold droplets of water falling onto my shirt and running down the back of my neck. "I'm such an idiot."

"Jasper, you're not."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I am. You know what I said."

Alice shrugged. "Yup. Still doesn't make you an idiot. Trust me, she's not going to dump you because of one stupid comment. And you're being a bit over dramatic right now."

Scoffing, I glanced at her.

"Come on, Jas," she continued. "They'll be back soon. You should probably quit feeling sorry for yourself and get changed."

"I don't think I should be here when she gets back, Alice. She needs space-,"

Suddenly, she slapped my arm. Not hard, but not soft either. I looked up at her with raised eyebrows, touching my arm where she'd hit me.

"What she  _needs_ ," Alice frowned, "is for you to be there for her." She paused. "And to let me sort out her hair, except that can wait. This can't."

I turned away, leaning back on the hand rail. Alice was right, but I had already been trying. "I don't know how." I admitted, "I don't know how to make her happy."

Alice watched me, listening. I could feel her anguish, too.

"She's so unhappy," I said, "all the time. Even when she's not, it's still there. I'm scared Tania's spiralling and there's nothing I can do. There are some feelings my power can't fix-,"

She cut me off, "You don't have to fix her, Jas." Alice hopped back over, landing elegantly on her feet. "She's not an object that's broken. Just talk to her."

I sighed again. "I thought that coming back here would mean a new start for us both. Getting some more distance from her mother, finally settling down in one place for a while, seeing everyone again…" I trailed off. "I feel like I've made things worse."

Alice shook her head. "You guys have been back for all of three days? Of course she's not going to be ecstatic all at once. Tania hadn't even been on a plane before coming here. Have a bit more patience, Jasper. You and Tania will be so happy, one day. I don't need to know the future for that."

Finally, taking in Alice's words, I nodded.

She strode over to the back door and turned back. "And change into some dry clothes.  _Please_."

"Thank you," I said. I meant it.

"You're welcome," she rolled her eyes at me before closing the door behind her.

Less than fifteen minutes later, I heard a car engine outside. Tania's emotions began edging their way into my scope. There was aching and dread, but also a sense of relief and hope. Unlike others, her feelings had a wider range. Since we re-joined the coven I'd noticed I could feel her emotions from further away, and I knew they were hers. It was as if there was a long piece of string that managed to find its way between everybody else. A strong connection, that seemed to lengthen the string over time, too.

I made my way down the stairs, listening to the car doors slamming and Esme's kind words.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." I heard her say. "Remember what we talked about, ok, sweetheart?"

"Thank you," Tania replied.

"No more suffering in silence, please, Tania?" said Carlisle.

I met them on the ground floor and her dread only increased once she'd caught sight of my face by the stairs.

"Tania." I stood by the staircase, unsure whether to approach or not. Had I been right? Did she want to see me?

Her hand tightened on the strap of her backpack. Carlisle and Esme were behind her, but I kept my eyes on her face. Her hair laid flat, wet from the rain. She said nothing.

"Can we talk?" I asked, taking a step forward.

She nodded once and walked towards me. I moved aside so she could take the stairs in front of me. Neither of us spoke on the journey up to the top floor, and I could feel her getting nervous. I really didn't want her to be, however I restrained myself from changing the air. It was safer that way and I didn't want to complicate things any more.

In our room, she dropped her bag onto the floor and started taking off her coat. I closed the door behind me, watching her, unsure how to start.

While she hung up her coat I stood behind her. She turned around, slowly.

"Tania." I took both her hands in mine. She avoided eye contact with me, as she so often did when she felt like that. "Please, look at me."

With a crease deepening on her forehead, she did so. Her big eyes glinted in the light and I automatically checked below them for the purple bruising. That time, they were faint since she'd only hunted just over a day ago. I hadn't meant to. It was a habit that had become routine.

"I am deeply sorry about what I said. It was inexcusable."

She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"It's been more difficult than I've let on and I didn't want to cause you any more pain by saying so. Feeling like this, is hard."

She frowned.

"I've been searching for an easy way out, with my gift, which clearly isn't going to work. I want to be more patient. I want to be there for you."

Tania pulled her hands away, wounding me. "I already forgave you," she sighed, stepping over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, unzipping her boots and then kicking them off. "I'm not angry at you, Jas."

I took a seat next to her, watching her carefully. "Then what's wrong?"

"I – just -," Tania broke off, glaring at the floor, pulling her sleeves down so they were coving some of her hands.

After a moment she looked at me. "I've been asking myself that question  _all the time_. Why can't I be happy?" She pulled her leg up so she could face me properly. "I have a huge family that care about me, everything I could ever ask for, the love of my life," she listed. "And I'm still not happy. Being a blood sucking demon wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't know my mother is five thousand and something miles away crying herself to sleep. It's been two years and I'm still not over it. And school's shit. But apart from that, everything's fine." She put her face in her hands.

"Oh, darlin'," I breathed, wrapping my arms around her. "It's gunna be ok. We've all been through this. I can't promise you'll be happy, but I can promise I'll do my best to help you. And not by manipulating your emotions. Whenever you need me, I'm here."

"Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled, breathing in the smell of coconut from her hair. "You don't need to thank me. It's my job."

I adjusted my position on the bed and pulled her close to me so we were lying on top of the covers with Tania snuggled up to my side. I held her tightly. We lay on the bed for a while longer. I could feel her gratitude and relief. Her pain had lessened and she felt better. How long that would stick, I wasn't sure.

Upon a knock on the door, we both sat up.

"Yes?" I asked.

The door opened. Rosalie and Alice entered.

"We're here for Tania's hair." Alice grinned.

* * *

For a few minutes I stood in the doorway of Alice and Rosalie's "Beauty Studio" as they called it, which was just a room full of make-up, jewellery, dressing tables and mirrors.

I watched as Rosalie started softly running a brush through Tania's damp, shoulder length hair. I smiled as she relaxed in her seat. Her stormy waves were still and calm as they washed over me.

From downstairs I could hear a familiar melody coming from the piano. At last, everything was peaceful. I stood for a minute, my eyes closed as I felt Tania's emotions.

And then I decided to leave the girls to whatever they had to do. Wherever I was in the house, I could feel my mate's emotions.

Downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on the sofa watching TV. As I walked through the archway, they both looked up at me.

I nodded to them, "I wanted to thank you both."

"You're very welcome, Jasper," Carlisle replied.

I took a seat on one of the armchairs.

Esme smiled brightly. "We all want the same thing. For everyone to be happy."

I returned the smile to her, "It might be a long road."

"We're all in the same car," said Carlisle.

My smile widened, "But which side of the road?"

He chuckled and Esme laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

The three of us watched TV for about an hour. Wales swam through the ocean in a nature documentary series that Esme had wanted to see. It didn't quite hold my attention as much as Tania's pleasant comfort while the wales drifted along in the dark water.

My eyes flickered to some movement through the archway by the stairs as Alice skipped down the steps. Tania followed with Rosalie behind her.

The three of them appeared at the archway and Alice beamed at all of us expectantly, presenting Tania. "Well?" Alice clapped her hands together, swinging on her feet.

Tania stood between my two sisters, shyly fiddling with her sleeves, a small smile on her lips. Her hair that had been battered by the wind and the rain had been dried and carefully curled, framing her face perfectly.

"You look lovely," Esme commented.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"You'll have all the boys at school going crazy, tomorrow." Rosalie exclaimed, adjusting one of the curls.

Alice giggled. "As if she doesn't already, Rose."

Tania caught my eyes and crossed the room to sit on the arm of the chair.

"You look beautiful," I told her, "as always."

She smiled, but her brow furrowed slightly. "All that work for 'as always'?" she questioned.

Rosalie laughed.

I pulled Tania down so she was sitting on my lap, wrapping my arm around her waist. "You know what I meant," I growled. And then added more seriously, "now, you look exceptionally beautiful."

"That's better." Alice grinned.

Tania slid her arm around my shoulders, touching the ends of my hair.

"Ugh!" she took her arm back, wiping her hand on her pants. My hair was still wet from the rain. "I think we need to do  _your_ hair."

Alice's eyes widened. "Challenge accepted," she chimed.

"Wait, no-,"

Tania stood up, taking one of my hands in both of hers, dragging me to my feet. Alice pranced over, grabbing my other arm.

"I can do it myself-," I started, but she cut me off.

"Clearly, you can't."

"Have fun," Esme laughed, turning back to the documentary as I was being dragged up the stairs.

* * *

**Not as long as my previous chapter, but I only wanted to write one point of view for each chapter and the next one will involve day 2 of Forks High which wouldn't be nearly as interesting as writing it in Tania's view. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter & comments really influence my motivation to continue. Even if you just wanted to say two words :)**


	7. Normal

**Tania**

As I stirred the tea, the spoon chinking on the inside of the mug, I wondered how no one could hear me in the kitchen. Even with the soundproofing, it still wasn't quite enough for our supernatural hearing. Were they being polite? Did they not want to embarrass me? Or maybe Jasper had given everyone a stern look.

I raised the mug a millimetre from my lips. Of course, Jasper knew. He knew everything about me. Hiding anything from him was almost impossible.

Almost.

I inhaled the steam until the liquid was no longer hot enough to emit any more. Then I poured the tea down the sink, washed up the mug, and put everything back in its rightful place. Checking my phone, I saw the time was nearly seven in the morning.

In the living room, Alice sat opposite Edward. A chess board battlefield between them.

I walked in and sat down. With Edwards mind reading abilities and Alice's sight, their games were always interesting.

Narrowing her eyes at her brother, Alice moved her knight. Edward started to smile, but suddenly it flickered into a frown.

Alice grinned, glancing at me. "Did you finish studying at last?"

I nodded. I had spent all night buried in texts books and sketch pads, snapping at anyone who came near unless they had notes to offer. "Turns out school work isn't so bad when there's no teacher to humiliate me in front of the class."

"I'm glad," she said, turning her attention back to the game.

Edward moved his queen and she scowled.

"You'll have a matching Cullen 4.0 in no time," Edward exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you just said, but ok."

* * *

Jasper and I stood under an umbrella in the car park, with the rest of our siblings, waiting for school to start.

"I hope you have a good morning," Jasper spoke, reaching out to touch one of my curls with his free hand.

"At least I might not be the dimmest person in school like yesterday," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "How can you say that?"

I shrugged. "It's true."

"No," he frowned. "Tania, you know I only date intelligent women."

"I supposed we're over then-,"

Jasper kissed me, full on the mouth. I placed my hand on his coat, surprised at first before tilting my head, moving my lips against his.

After we pulled away he murmured to me, "you're the smartest lady I know, and if you want this relationship to be over, you'll have to kill me. Sorry."

An exaggerated sigh interrupted the moment. "Seriously, get a room," Edward joked.

Jasper caught my eye and I couldn't help but give him a small smile. Neither of us apologised.

And then I heard Mike's voice float across from the other side of the car park, over the pitter patter of the rain.

"…should've seen that new girl in class yesterday. Couldn't answer the simplest question ever…"

My smile faded as I listened.

"I thought all the Cullens were supposed to be, you know, smart?"

There was another male voice, except I didn't know the owner's name.

"Wow, sounds like she was dropped on her head as a baby."

Laughter.

My jaw tightened.

"So hot though," Mike continued. "And that accent." He hummed.

"Too bad she has a boyfriend," said the other boy.

"Come on, man. It's not like she's married."

I looked up at Jasper, and the expression on his face confirmed he had been listening, too. He was gripping the umbrella tightly in his fist, glaring at the pavement.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Idiots. Don't listen to them."

The bell rung, ending their conversation. But their words echoed in my head the whole morning.

Fortunately, the lessons were much better than the previous day. However, this also gave my mind plenty of time to dwell on what Mike had been saying to his friend. I even ended up hitting the ball a bit too hard in gym, a loud bang sounded through the hall as it hit one of the walls. Alice grabbed my wrist, a warning flashing though her eyes.

In art, a group of girls at a table behind me started laughing and while I hadn't been listening to their conversation to know if they were laughing at me or not, my brain tried to convince myself they were. I snapped my paintbrush under the desk, dropping the pieces into my open backpack below.

Rosalie glanced up from her watercolour painting. "Are you-?" she started.

"I'm fine." I picked up a new brush.

Instead of walking with me to the canteen, Rosalie headed to the bathroom to sort out her make-up. As I walked across the path under a dark purple umbrella I breathed in the smell of the rain on the concrete, trying to keep calm.

Most of the students were inside, out of the rain. I could only hear one set of footsteps behind me, splashing in the puddles. When they caught up to me so we were beside each other, I could feel my hand distorting the plastic under my fingers.

"Hey, Tania, right?" Mike grinned, holding out a hand towards me.

I didn't take it. I didn't say anything as we headed towards the building. But after a second I nodded.

"So…" his heart beat stepped up as he trailed beside me, nervously, "I was wondering. In Algebra, yesterday-,"

I stared at him, blinking.

Mike let out an anxious laugh, "Well, I just thought maybe you'd like a tutor. We could start right now, if you want."

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He screwed up his face, "What? Why not? I could help you. We can see how it goes. Look, I won't even charge you for today."

"As if I'd want to spend a minute in the same room with you, Mike." I spluttered, raising my voice.

"Wow, Jesus, there's no need to be like that. I was just trying to help!" Mike stepped back.

"What by helping yourself to a buffet, like I'm a piece of meat to you? I'm not interested." I couldn't stop the words tumbling out of my mouth. The poor umbrella handle was about to snap. "And I'm not an idiot." I added.

Mike eyed me and sneered, "Could've fooled me."

Before I could think, my fist shot out in front of me. I expected blood, bone, a dead boy on the ground, his blood pooling in the rain puddles.

My knuckles hit stone. Rosalie stood next to us, her hand cupping my fist right in front of Mike's face. All the colour had drained from his horrified expression, slowly filling back up with a light shade of green.

With wide eyes, I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I said, quickly to the speechless boy. "Please, just forget this ever happened."

He stood there for a second and finally blinked. Then he turned and walked away.

"Rosalie, I-," I started, trying to find something to say. I came up with nothing.

"Let's go," she muttered, taking the umbrella from me.

As we entered the canteen, the moment I looked towards our table, Jasper stood up. Alice and Emmett were watching us, and Edward had a deep frown on his face. They had all heard everything.

"I knew it was too soon," Edward sighed.

When we were close enough, Jasper took my hand. I took a seat while everyone at the table stared at me.

"I- I'm so sorry." I told them, "I just got so angry."

"He's not going to tell anybody," Alice assured me.

"For now," Edward grumbled. "What if he changes his mind?"

"She could've killed him," Rosalie interjected. "But she didn't. No one got hurt."

"All teenage humans lose their temper," Emmett pointed out, poking a salad leaf with his fork.

"The point is," Rosalie explained, "Nothing happened. They argued. That's all."

I kept my eyes on a tiny blob of spilt ketchup on the table. I hadn't meant to say any of those things. I'd just been so angry at him. Somehow, I'd ignored everything my mind was telling me and just lashed out.

"This can't happen again." Edward said flatly, almost like a command. "Who knows if one of us isn't there to stop it."

He stood up, the chair scraping on the floor, taking his tray full of food with him. He dropped everything into the bin, left the tray on the side and walked out.

I slid down in my seat, exhaling and hiding my eyes with one hand. Couldn't things be normal for one day?

I felt Jasper's hand on my leg and it didn't move for most of lunch as I leant my head in my folded arms on the table, listening to music to drown out any possible gossip about me.

When the bell rang, dread surged through me.

"I wouldn't worry," Jasper said. "He isn't making a big deal out of it. Actually, he's hardly mentioned you."

I lifted my head up and searched for him across the room. Mike was laughing about something with his friends. He didn't look nervous or scared. In fact, he looked as if nothing had happened at all.

I wasn't sure whether to be suspicious or relieved.

In biology Edward hardly took any notice of me. When Mr. Banner had everyone work in pairs, Angela started to talk me through what we were doing but smiled as I gave her the correct answers.

"Someone's been studying," she said.

I nodded, "Yep."

We talked through the whole lesson, about things I'd never even heard of until the previous night. I couldn't help thinking if my mother knew she would be impressed by how much I'd learnt so quickly.

As I knew too well, time passes.

I hovered by the doorway to algebra. My seat and Mike's were both empty near the front. For a split second I wondered if he was skiving.

"Hey, Tania, right?" Mike stepped around me and took his seat.

Confused, I froze. He really  _was_  carrying out my request.

Slowly I took my place next to him, unpacking my books.

"Mike," I started, keeping my voice low. "I'm really sorry about earlier, ok? I didn't mean what I said. I was angry at something else."

He paused and then started to smile, "Uh…" he cleared his throat, "What are you talking about?"

Had I completely misjudged this boy? He seemed to be pretending that whole argument hadn't happened. "Ok, I see." I smiled knowingly at how sweet he was being.

The teacher started talking, signalling the start of the lesson.

Except Mike continued eyeing me with a furrowed brow. I didn't understand. Why was he being so weird?

"Tania," he whispered, "seriously, what were you talking about just now? We weren't talking earlier? I haven't spoken to you since yesterday."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the teacher stepped in front of us. "Something to share, Mike?"

He leant back in his chair. "Nope."

"Good, let's continue then."

I watched Mike. He was genuinely confused, like he really had forgotten me almost punching his face in when I'd asked him.

But I hadn't asked him.

I'd ordered him.

The muscles in my chest suddenly tightened.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

It wasn't possible. Before I came to any conclusions, I had to know if he was really telling the truth. That he really couldn't remember.

I clicked my pen and lifted a corner of my notebook. 'Mike, tell me  _exactly_  what you did on your way to lunch. It's important.' I underlined the word 'exactly' a few times, before gently elbowing him and showing the note whilst the teacher's eyes were elsewhere.

After reading it, he frowned and shook his head. 'I walked to lunch,' he wrote on his book. 'Talked with my friends… why are you being so weird?'

I didn't reply. He tried to get my attention again and I ignored him.

He was telling the truth. He really didn't know.

There was only one person I could talk to about this.

In less than a second I had my phone out under the desk, sending a text to Jasper to tell him I wouldn't be meeting them after school. A minute later, a reply flashed up.

'Where are you going?'

My fingers tapped across the screen. 'To the hospital. I have to talk to Carlisle and I don't want Edward to read my thoughts yet. Trust me.'

'I trust you,' he replied, 'What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me.'

My hands trembled at the thought of Jasper knowing. How could I even begin to explain?

'Later. I love you.' I wrote. I put my phone away without waiting for a reply. I already knew what it would be.

* * *

I couldn't breathe.

There was so much blood, everywhere.

I'd ran to the hospital, holding my breath once the smell hit me about a mile away from the building. In the emergency room, a woman held a bloody rag on her hand and I kept my eyes forward towards the nurse behind the desk.

I had to take a breath to talk, though, and the pain seared the inside of my throat like I'd swallowed a razor blade. "I need to see Dr. Cullen," I told her as fast as I could, trying to get as many words as possible out with the breath, "I'm one of his kids."

She pointed me towards his office with the promise that she'd grab him once he finished talking with a patient.

After shutting the door behind me, I took a seat and pressed the fabric of my shirt onto my nose and mouth. Taking another breath, I held it. My muscles relaxed at the cleaner, blood free air. I didn't dare take another, allowing whatever I had swallowed to stale in my lungs. My throat hurt and I was sure my eyes probably looked terrible. How the hell did Carlisle do this?

Stiffly, I took a moment to glance around the room. The office was pristine. Not a book stood out of place on the bookshelf, and there was a neat stack of coloured files in a tray on the desk beside a computer. I wasn't waiting long.

A minute later Carlisle opened the door.

"Tania?" he asked. I'd heard the nurse tell him I was here, though he watched me carefully, closing the door behind him, "It must be difficult for you to be here."

I nodded, getting to my feet. "Something's," I hesitated, "wrong with me. I didn't know what else to do."

He paused. "How do you mean?" He stayed by the door and I distantly wondered if it was in case I suddenly turned ravenous.

I looked away for a second, trying to work out what to say. "I got really angry earlier, with a human. Something he said, I couldn't get it out of my head. We argued."

Carlisle kept a straight face, though there was no denying the sad look in his eyes.

"I didn't hurt him, though I really wanted to. Rosalie stopped me in time. But before we walked away, I-," my words didn't sound like they were coming from my mouth, as if somebody else was saying them, "I told him to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Carlisle listened, grave faced.

"And he did, Carlisle."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Are you certain, Tania?"

I nodded, "I spoke to him later and at first I thought he was doing what I asked him to. And then I realised he didn't have any idea. He's completely forgotten."

"No one else saw you?" he asked.

"No." I sat back down. "This is impossible, isn't it? Vampire's don't get the powers of their creator."

Carlisle slowly took a few steps towards me. "There are still many things I don't know." He sat down in the other chair.

"It might be hard to accept, but-,"

"No." I cut him off swallowing, "She's dead." I spat out her name, "Caroline's dead. And her bloody power died with her."

"You don't believe that." Carlisle spoke, calmly.

I stared at the carpet. I knew he was right.

 _Shit_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
